In the past, long burning solid propellant grains have been linear grains that are long straight sections in order to provide the required burning time. For instance, an end burning grain to burn 90 seconds at 0.2 inches per second requires a length of 18 inches. It is not always possible to have a long length of space to mount a long burning solid propellant and therefore there is a need for a solid propellant that will burn for a long length of time yet can be stored in a relatively short section.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a solid propellant grain that can be stored and burned in a short housing in relation to the overall width or diameter of the housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solid propellant grain that is curvilinear in shape.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a solid propellant grain that can be made of any of the conventional castable gas generator propellants.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.